ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC: Earth-46
DC: Earth-46 is an American imprint in DC Comics which is made to be a new jumping on point for newer readers of comics and was created as DC's take on the Marvel Ultimate universe. Comics Ongoing *Batman: Earth-46 *Superman: Earth-46 *Wonder Woman: Earth-46 *The Flash: Earth-46 *Green Lantern: Earth-46 Limited *Justice League: Earth-46 * Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - a former marine and the owner of Wayne Enterprises who leads a double life as the masked vigilante Batman. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - an alien from the destroyed planet Krypton who was sent to earth as a baby and was raised by a pair of farmers. *'Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' - a Greek Amazon from the island of Themyscira who began protecting the world after realizing how weak people from "the world of man" are. *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash' - a forensic scientist who after an accident involving a device known as the Particle Accelerator, becoming an incredibly fast hero. *'Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern '- a pilot who came across a crashed spaceship alien spaceship and received a power ring upon entering, becoming the first human Green Lantern. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's butler and a former government agent who was Bruce's only partner in his war on crime for a very long time. *'Lucius Fox '- the COO of Wayne Enterprises and the man responsible for the creation of most of Batman's vehicles. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' - the head of the Gotham City Police Department who respects the law a massive amount, requesting everything be done "by the book." *'Harvey Bullock' - a member of the GCPD who is a hardboiled detective that is very brash, sometimes abrasive, and has a big problem with vigilantes. *'Renee Montoya '- a member of the GCPD Major Crimes Unit who is sent to handle extremely high profile criminals and situations. She is one of Batman's few allies in the police. *'Crispus Allen '- Renee's partner and another member of the Major Crimes Unit who she often clashes with due to having very different opinions on Batman. *'Jason Bard '- a high ranking and very respected police officer who is hated by a good chunk of the GCPD due to their corruption. His leg was permanently injured during an early case. *'Ellen Yin '- Bruce's first ally in the GCPD who he has had close ties with ever since. She is a member of the Major Crimes Unit and is very determined when it comes to her job. *'Michael Washington Lane' - a GCPD officer who is known for his stern and intimidating demeanor. He has a very odd philosophy that he based on an old group known as the Order of St. Dumas. *'Dr. Leslie Thompkins' - a long-time friend of the Waynes who Bruce visits after very dangerous missions to patch himself up. She isn't a fan of Bruce being Batman and constantly tries to talk him out of it. *'Harold Allnut' - a mute man who has a very bad deformity in his back but makes up for his looks with a genius mind, with Bruce hiring him to create most of his weapons. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing' - a vigilante in their late teens who was inspired by Batman to become a hero shortly after the death of his parents *'Barbara Gordon/Oracle' - another vigilante inspired by Batman who is James Gordon's daughter that is more of a hacker than a fighter, using her abilities to expose people online. *'Duke Thomas/Robin' - a young boy who was adopted by Bruce Wayne and who he reluctantly trained to be his protege and partner in crime fighting. *'Victoria "Vicki" Vale' - a reporter for the Gotham Gazette who is the most respected member of the organization and who is constantly trying to find out who Batman is. *'Dr. Penelope Young' - a doctor at Arkham Asylum who is usually assigned to do interviews and psychological analysis of patients. Like the rest of the Arkham doctors, she has a fascination with the human mind. *'Julie Madison' - a socialite, model, and actress who was Bruce Wayne's first girlfriend. Whether or not the two still have any feelings for each other isn't clear. *'Jack Ryder' - a reporter for the Gotham Gazette who is a self-described shock jock that mostly goes for the most controversial stories simply to get a reaction in people. * *'Lois Lane' - TBD *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' - TBD *'Perry White' - TBD *'Catherine "Cat" Grant' - TBD *'Steven "Steve" Lombard' - TBD *'Ronald "Ron" Troupe' - TBD *'Martha Kent' - TBD *'Matrix/Mae Kent/Supergirl' - TBD *'Lana Lang' - TBD *'Chloe Sullivan' - TBD *'Professor Emil Hamilton' - TBD *'Peter "Pete" Ross' - TBD *'Maggie Sawyer '- TBD *'Daniel "Dan" Turpin' - TBD *'Krypto '- TBD * *'Steven "Steve" Trevor' - a member of the military air force who crash lands on Themyscira and was rescued by Diana. He and she began working together and slowly developed a romantic connection. *'Etta "Candy" Romane' - TBD *'Mala' - TBD *'Donna of Troy' - TBD *'Nubia' - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta' - TBD **'Philippus' - TBD *'General Phil Darnell' - TBD *'Zhao Wong/I Ching' - TBD * *'Jay Garrick' - the wheel-chair bound head of S.T.A.R. Labs who is aware of Barry's powers and mentors him into becoming the Flash. *'Joseph "Joe" West '- Iris' father who is a cop and aids Barry due to also being aware of his identity. *'Iris West' - a barista who is Barry's best friend and is unaware of his identity as the speedster. *'Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash' - Iris' younger brother who later becomes Barry's partner after an incident with Grodd. *'Ethan Bennett/Metamorpho' - one of Barry's best friends who is a detective at the CCPD. After a freak accident, he becomes a man able to turn his body parts into several elements. *'Henry Allen' - Barry's father who is currently in prison for a crime he didn't commit. *'Captain Darryl Frye' - Barry's adoptive father who took him in shortly after his mother's death. He is very protective of Barry and is unaware of his life as the Flash. *'David Singh' - a member of the CCPD who is a very close ally of the Flash but, ironically, looks down on Barry and considers him incredibly slow. *'Patty Spivot' - TBD *'James Forrest' - TBD * *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' - Hal's on and off girlfriend who begins wearing a ring that overwrites her personality with the mind of a villainous intergalactic criminal. *'Kilowog' - a member of Hal's Green Lantern team who is a very harsh and stern pig-like alien. He and Hal usually clash heads but do generally get along with each other. *'Aya' - an incredibly intelligent android and a member of the Green Lanterns who used to be the AI system for the deceased Abin Sur's ship. *'Arisia Rrab' - TBD *'Ch'p' - TBD *'Guardians of the Universe' **'Appa Ali Apsa '- TBD **'Ganthet '- TBD **'Krona '- TBD **'Scar '- TBD **'Sayd '- TBD **'Herupa Hando Hu' - TBD **'Dennap' - TBD *'G'nort '- TBD *'Princess Iolande' - TBD *'Sodam Yat '- TBD *'Stel '- TBD *'Tomar-Tu' - TBD *'Mogo' - TBD *'Saint Bro'Dee Walker' - TBD *'Brother Warth' - TBD *'Indigo-1' - TBD * *'Checkmate' **'Amanda Waller' - the head of the government organization Checkmate and one of the highest ranking government agents of all time. She often goes by the alias "Black Queen." **'Maxwell Lord' - TBD **'Victor "Vic" Sage/The Question' - TBD **'Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom' - TBD **'Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle' - TBD **'Peter Cannon/Thunderbolt '- TBD **'Christopher "Chris" Smith/Peacemaker '- TBD **'Eve Eden/Nightshade' - TBD ** * Antagonists *'The Joker' - a gang leader and terrorist who seems to suffer from multiple mental illnesses and has an abnormal obsession with Batman. **'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - a former psychiatrist whose mental state slowly but surely deteriorated after meeting Joker. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - Bruce's former best friend whose face was horribly burned during an unfortunate encounter and who developed a split-personality and an obsession with the number two. *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' - the owner of the Ice Berg Lounge who is very rich and has a large variety of connections due to being Gotham's biggest arms dealer. *'Victor Fries/Mister Freeze' - a man who, due to exposure to chemicals, has a rare condition that causes his body to overheat very easily in even slightly warm environments. *'Michael Ree/Riddler' - a man who is incredibly egotistical and has an odd obsession with his own intelligence. He is also a terrorist that likes to issue challenges for people. *'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' - a former psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who has a fascination with fear and invented a toxin that causes great fear in people. *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' - an eco-terrorist who likes to use the devil's breathe to control her victims and who has the metahuman ability to grow plants at rapid speeds. *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' - a former circus freak who suffers from a very severe case of ichthyosis vulgaris and is a cannibalistic serial killer. *'Bane' - an incredibly strong and genius man who has an obsession with killing Batman, who he sees as his arch rival. Though he suffers from an addiction to the drug Venom. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - an on and off enemy of Batman's who is a cat burglar that steals simply because she thinks it's fun. She and Bruce seem to harbor secret feelings for each other. *'League of Shadows' **'Ra's al Ghul' - the leader of the secret organization known as the League of Shadows who have been operating all over the world for many years. **'Talia al Ghul' - Ra's al Ghul's daughter who, like her father, has an obsession with Bruce, though her obsession is romantic, with her constantly referring to him as "beloved." **'Ubu' - the head bodyguard of the League of Shadows who is an incredibly strong and large man that is able to brute force his way through any battle. **'Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva' - a woman who is trained by Ra's personally and who is meant to take his place in the event that he goes missing or dies. **'David Cain' - a former marine who was a member of Bruce's group and was actually the person that taught Bruce LINE fighting. **'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - an incredibly skilled martial artist who lost his eye during a fight with Ra's al Ghul and thus has very conflicted opinions on him. *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' - a former actor with shapeshifting powers and multiple personality disorder. His personalities include Matt Hagen, Preston Payne, Sondra Fuller, Todd Russell, and Johnny Williams. *'Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter' - a man who specializes in mind control technology and who has an obsession with the book Alice in Wonderland (in particular the titular character). *'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' - a former firefighter who was heavily burned in an injury and developed an odd fascination with fire and pyromania. *'Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist' - a very meek and unintimidating man with repressed anger issues that resulted in him developing an odd case of multiple personality disorder. **'Scarface' - Wesker's puppet who is a stereotypical 1950s gangster and who refers to Wesker as "dummy." *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' - the most powerful mob boss in Gotham who wears a black mask to hide scars on his face. *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' - a doctor who was desperate to cure his deaf daughter and thus began experimenting with the DNA of a bat, sadly mutating himself in the process. *'Victor Zsasz' - a serial killer who believes that life is pointless and that death is the ultimate reward, cutting himself every time he murders someone. *'Jeremiah Arkham' - the director of Arkham Asylum who, ironically, is incredibly mentally unstable. He is constantly one step away from going off the deep end. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' - a psychiatrist at Arkham who has an obsession with Batman and is constantly trying to find out how he works. He is one of the few villains to know Batman is Bruce Wayne. *'Simon Hurt' - a psychiatrist at Arkham who has an obsessive fascination with the Wayne family and who is secretly the leader of a cult known as the Black Glove. *'Thomas Elliot/Hush' - a former ally of Bruce's who was a surgeon in the army that ended up constantly trying to outmatch Bruce and become his superior. *'Frank Boles' - a corrupt cop known for his connections to several criminals and his fear throughout Gotham. * *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - a former friend of Clark's who later develops a fear and hatred of extraterrestrial life due to an event that shattered what was left of his psyche. **'Mercy Graves' - Lex's bodyguard who is barely emotional, aiding him in his plans. *'Vril-Dox/Brainiac' - the Brain InterActive Construct, better known as Brainiac, who was made to gather as much information as possible and destroy the planets it came from. *'General Dru-Zod' - a Kryptonian army general who was arrested for war crimes and sent to a prison known as the Phantom Zone. He is obsessed with bringing his species back from the dead. **'Ursa' - Zod's mate who he worked with on Krypton and who is dangerously loyal to him, though the two don't consider each other lovers. **'Non' - a Kryptonian scientist who worked alongside Zod and who is the biggest of the three, as he trained every day while trapped in the Phantom Zone. *'John Corben/Metallo' - TBD *'Randolph "Rudy" Jones/Parasite' - TBD *'B-0/Bizarro' - TBD *'Winslow Schott/Toyman' - TBD *'Intergang' **'Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim' - TBD **'Whisper A'Daire' - TBD **'Alexander "Alex" Trent/Bloodsport' - TBD **'Morgan Edge/Atlas' - TBD **'Oswald Hubert Loomis/Prankster' - TBD * *'Ares' - TBD **'Roger Byrd/Duke of Deception' - TBD **'Jason Byrd/Earl of Greed '- TBD **'Daniel Byrd/Count of Conquest' - TBD *'Rich Incorporated' **'Pricilla Rich/Cheetah' - a world-famous jet setter who doubles as the smuggler and terrorist known as the Cheetah who has a very large but fragile ego. **'Trinity' - TBD **'Marina Maru/Doctor Poison' - TBD **'Cylvia Coles/Dr. Cyber '- TBD **'Doris Zeul/Giganta '- TBD *'Paula von Gunther '- TBD *'Circe '- TBD *'Deimos '- TBD *'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan '- TBD *'Medusa' - TBD *'Eris' - TBD *'Edgar Cizko/Doctor Psycho' - TBD *'Angelo Rojas/Angle Man '- TBD *'Cronus '- TBD *'Phobos and Deimos '- TBD *'Zara of the Crimson Flame' - TBD *'Machelle Ramerez/Saturna' - TBD * *'Edward Thawne/Zoom' - a former detective who due to Barry, lost everything and gained speed, yet using it for evil. *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' - a delusional terrorist who believes that he is the king of the world and who was granted cryokinetic abilities due to the Particle Accelerator explosion. *'Grodd' - a mutated gorilla who has grown delusional about humanity, believing they are below him. *'Evan McCulloch/Mirror Maste'r - a small-time criminal who after the explosion gains the ability to travel through mirrors. *'Mick Rory/Heat Wave' - an on and off partner of Captain Cold who was repeatedly arrested in the past and now has pyrokinetic abilities to use during his crimes. *'Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard' - a former weatherman who due to the particle accelerator becomes a criminal controlling the weather. *'Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang' - an Australian criminal who suffers from some kind of mental illness and uses nothing but boomerangs for his weapons. *'George Abra/Abra Kadabra' - a mad man who, unlike the other people who were affected by the blast, was granted many different magic-like abilities. *'Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper' - a formerly deaf man who has the rather unique ability to manipulate someone's mind through music, preferring to use pipes. *'Russell Glosson/Turtle' - a thief who is very egotistical and constantly goes after big name targets. The explosion granted him the ability to drain a person's speed from them. *'Bettie Sans Soucie/Plastique' - a woman who was a terrorist before and after the blast, with the blast giving her the ability to turn her body into a living bomb. *'James Jesse/Trickster' - a rather Insane man who despite having no powers is very dangerous having several practical joke themed schemes. *'Clifford DeVoe/Thinker' - the "fastest mind alive" whose intelligence was incredibly enhanced by the explosion and who believes in the idea of everyone being a metahuman with him as the king. *'Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy' - a mad doctor who is an odd combination of a terrorist and a Buddhist monk, having an obsession with mystical artifacts. *'Rosalind Dillon/The Top' - a woman who has the ability to spin at incredibly fast speeds, forming a miniature tornado around her. She TBD. *'Lisa Snart/Golden Glider' - Leonard Snart's sister who was put into a coma by the explosion but was also granted the ability to astral project her form. *'Grace Gibbons' - a woman affected by the accelerator who is extremely unstable and heads to murder metahumans. * *'Sinestro Corps' **'Thaal Sinestro' - TBD **'Arkillo' - TBD **'Karu-Sil' - TBD **'Despotellis' - TBD **'Slushh' - TBD **'Maash' - TBD **'Amon Sur' - TBD **'Lyssa Drak' - TBD **'Romat-Ru' - TBD *'Red Lantern Corps' **'Atrocitus' - TBD **'Bleez' - TBD **'Skallox' - TBD **'Zilius Zox' - TBD **'Dex-Starr' - TBD **'Vice' - TBD *'Larfleeze' - TBD * *'The Legion' - a team of villains who usually consist of 5-7 different members, with each member being from a different Justice League members' rogues gallery. *'Anti-Monitor' - a large man in incredibly powerful metallic armor who is the remnants of the big bang forged into a person. He is currently the most powerful person in the universe. *'Vandar Adg/Vandal Savage' - TBD *'The Imperium' - TBD Differences *Bruce Wayne's physical training comes from the marines rather than traveling the world and learning from martial artists. *Both Dick and Barbara skip their first identities of Robin and Batgirl. *Like on Earth-1, Wonder Woman's father is changed to being Hercules. *The Reverse-Flashes are combined into the character Edward Thawne, AKA Zoom. * Timeline Before Time *The Big Bang creates the universe. *Remnants of the Big Bang forge into a new body known as the Anti-Monitor. *Heaven, Hell, and all the other planes of existence are created. *The Anti-Monitor is locked inside of a prison known as The Wall. Prehistoric *To combat the entity of death, Nekron, a group of Oans attempt to create weapons that can harm him, creating the Lantern Corps in the process. *A caveman known as Vandar Adg gains the ability of immortality changing his name to Vandal Savage. *The different gods are born through unknown means. Ancient History *Atlantis is built. *The Amazonians move away from society to the island of Themyscira. * Middle Ages * Early Modern History * Early 20th Century * *'January 15, 1983:' Krypton explodes. *'January 19, 1983:' Kal-El crashes on Earth and is adopted by the Kents *'May 7, 1985:' Thomas and Martha Wayne got shot by a burglar. *'October 8th, 1990:' Nora Allen is killed by the mysterious "Man in Yellow" and her husband is framed for the murder. 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * *'''December 31: '''The Justice League form for the first time to battle the alien invaders known as The Imperium. Trivia *When they started off, the comics took place in 2012. * Category:DC Comics Category:Earth-46